1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing apparatus and alarm apparatus, and more particularly provides an alarm which alerts a fisherman to a pull on a fishing line.
2. Description of Prior Art
Commonly called "still fishing" involves the use of a baited hook and a line which is cast and left in place while the fisherman waits for a fish to bite. Accordingly, still fishing typically involves long waiting periods during which the fisherman must keep vigilant surveillance of the line since the fish might drop the bait if the hook is not properly set within a few moments. Still fishing is complicated during periods of poor visibility, or when multiple rods are being used, since the observation of movement of the line is impeded.
A common procedure is to tighten the line between the reel and bait and to hang a twig or fishing bobber on the line below the rod which will move or bob when a bite occurs. This practice, while allowing movement of the line to be detected more easily, does not completely solve the problems of poor visibility, night conditions or separated rods.
Various other solutions have been proposed. For example, ice fishermen typically use a mechanical flag on a "tip up" which pops up upon occurrance of a bite. Such visual signals can, however, go undetected for a period of time by an ice fisherman in a remote shelter. Another solution, described in the "Beginner's Guide to Home Coarse Tackle Making," L. Burrell, Pelham Books, 1972, proposes winding the fishing line about the toggle of a mercury switch which, upon movement of the line, closes an electrical circuit including an audible alarm. This solution, however, appears to be subject to sticking and line damage. Another proposed solution uses a mercury switch which closes an electrical alarm circuit upon tightening of the line. This system may stop signalling if the bite is intermittent or if the fish runs toward the rod. Additionally proposed is a device which closes an electrical circuit upon movement of the fishing rod in a ground-mounted rod-holder which is relatively bulky.
Therefore, while the proposed solutions are operative in many circumstances, they are not without deficiencies. Most particularly, none of the proposed solutions are easily adjustable with respect to the amount of pull to cause actuation. Further, none of the proposed solutions are attachable directly to the fishing rod.
Accordingly, it is desireable to provide a fishing alarm device which alleviates these deficiencies. Such device preferably should be lightweight, small, inexpensive and adaptable to a rod or other convenient structure. It advantageously should be adjustable as to the tension or pull needed for actuation.